An interesting Kim Possible story
by EnterpriseCV-6
Summary: okay AU of the Kim Possible show and this has the okay of my friends Mego and Tara, and the parings will be showing in the story also EVERYBODY in the story will have a relationship so there will be people who are bi, straight and Lesbian enjoy


An interesting Kim Possible story

AU: what if Shego, Mego, Hego, and the twins went to high school with Kim, Ron, Josh and everybody else?

Well people this will hopefully answer that question

Important A/N: I do use spacing between my paragraphs but my computer doesn't show the lines for some odd reason so if you think it' too fast just read the paragraphs slowly and this is just a heads up

Oh and I start going back to college next Wednesday -_- so I'm not going to have much time for stories sorry

_**Middleton high school **_ First day Freshman year

On the first day at Middleton high, Kim and Ron were walking hand in hand with each other to school (it's an AU so Kim and Ron are dating each other), Tara had caught up to them and said 

"Hey guys how was your summer?"

Kim replied "T it was AWESOME, hung out with friends*, visited family and had family visit me and things like that."

Ron replied "Tara I did the same thing as Kim pretty much."

"What did you do this summer"? Ron asked Tara

Tara replied with "Not much went to a place called "Go City" and met this cute guy, his name is Mego."

Ron said "wow he sounds like a nice guy Tara do you know where he is going to school?"

Tara Replied "yes I do Ron he and his siblings are going here to Middleton for high school which sounds kind of odd to me."

_**Rockwaller home**_

That same Morning in the Rockwaller home, Bonnie was getting ready for school, but what nobody knew was that she was a bi and she had TWO girlfriends and one boyfriend

Her girlfriends are Jessica and Hope, and their boyfriend (yes these girls are bi as well, and hey can't a guy dream once in a while?)

After Bonnie got to school she caught up with her girlfriends and the boy they shared (Guess who that is ;) )

Soon Bonnie, Jessica, and Hope and their boyfriend were walking to school

The boyfriend soon said to his girlfriends "I LOVE YOU LADIES SO MUCH."

He then gave each one of his girlfriends a kiss on the top of their heads.

_**Middleton High School**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After everybody had gotten to school, they went to their lockers and got the books that they needed for their first classes of the day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**During English Class**_

Mego, Hego, Shego, and the Wegos, stepped into the English class and took their own seats in the class and waited for Mr. Barkin to show up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mego had taken a seat next to Tara, and while they waited for Mr. Barkin they had talked and found thought "maybe this is the right person for me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Later that day after school got out**_

Mego then asked Tara what she was doing after school, Tara replied 

"Um after school I'm going to Cheer practice, you can come with me if you'd like."

Mego soon said "sure I would like to go with you, um what are you doing after that?"

Tara replied "nothing much just going to go home, and work on homework why?"

Mego replied "I was wondering would it be okay with you if we work together on the homework?"

Tara soon said "sure no problem."

Mego then said "Um not to sound rude here but would your family be upset if they see me?"

Tara said "well my dad and brothers maybe but my mom no."

_**Tara's house**_

At Tara's house, she and Mego both decided to start working on their Algebra homework.

After working for a little while on the Algebra homework, Mego said to Tara 

"What other homework would you like to do?"

Tara the got a sly/devious smirk on her face and said "how about the health homework?"

Mego the said "oh the reproductive stuff"?

Tara then said "yes Mego that stuff."

After Mego and Tara got their homework done, Tara said to Mego "I think I love you and I think I've had this feeling since we first met."

Mego then replied "I've had the same feelings as well but the thing is my older brother, and sister don't want me dating."

Tara then said to Mego "here let me show you how we can forget about them okay?"

Mego gave Tara a raised eyebrow and said "how are we going to do that?"

Tara just gave Mego a kiss on his lips and said "shh here let me show you what I mean okay?"

Mego said "okay no problem, what is going to happen?"

Tara went to her door and locked it and after making sure it was fastened well, then she walked up to Mego and said "you're about to enter only ONE of my holes can you guess which one?"

Mego then said "I'm sorry but I don't think we should be doing this."

Tara then got up and told Mego I don't care I love and want you to see how much I love you, and the only way that's going to happen is this way."

Tara then started to "play" a bit with Mego's member with her tongue and soon started sucking on it, after some sucking on it Mego released his load into Tara's mouth.

Tara then said "cutie you taste GREAT, I really do love you."

She then stood up and took the gag off Mego's face and gave him a kiss on the lips and said "I love you will always be mine baby boy."

Mego then replied "you to baby girl."

Part one of chapter one is up (part two will be up either later this week or within a few weeks)

Parings are the following, Mego& Tara, Shego& Farrah& Mike (Tara's older brother that I made up), Bonnie, Jessica, Hope& me, and finally Kim& Ron.

So people will have different ages so before everybody reviews and asks about what grade people are in here you go

Hego: Senior

Shego, Farrah& Mike: Junior

Kim, Ron, and everybody else Freshmen in high school,

The twins (Mego, Hego and Shego's, youngest brothers) Junior high

Robbie (Tara's younger made up brother) Junior high

Okay something I DO NOT APPROVE OF

sex in high school because it makes life hell for a teenager (this story is an AU and if you haven't seen that then that's YOUR problem NOT MINE)

also can I please get some reviews for "The New Student At Middleton High please"?

and ones for this would be GREAT

thanks


End file.
